Partners in Crime
by Rosey Rose
Summary: Serena is an undercover cop who has fallen in love with the man that she's supposed to arrest. Will she turn him over, or follow his life of crime?
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

**_

_**Prologue**_

She had fallen into his grasp again. As he kissed her hard on the lips, taking his tongue into her mouth and wrapping it around hers. She let out moans as he continued to kiss her even harder. He came down to kiss her neck, sucking on the spot that made her groan with such pleasure. He ripped open her shirt instead of un buttoning it. He proceeded to kiss her chest before unclipping her bra fast as lightening.

He sucked on her breast like a hungry beast devouring his prey. He leaned her up against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist trying to stay up, but he wouldn't let her fall, not till he got what he wanted. He unzipped his pants taking out his member and began to pump in and out of her mad as she held on to him, digging her nails into his skin. She couldn't believe what she was letting this man do to her, she had given him permission to fuck her against the wall of his office.

But she didn't mind at that moment, he was what she needed. Her breath now heavy and hot when he pulled out of her. He zipped up his pants leaving her naked leaning against the wall breathing heavily. He took her again into his mouth as they once again filled out their fantasies.


	2. introduction

_**Discalaimer : Dont own sailor moon (Darn) **_

* * *

_**Partners In Crime **_

Serena leaned against the brick wall of the dirty side street. Thugs, pimps, and hookers walking the street, as illegal drugs filled the air. Serena took a puff of her cigarette before smashing it onto the ground with her foot. She made her way down the street as men eyed her small and tiny figure. Her blonde hair and hips swayed side to side with each step she took. She could feel her gun heavy on her side.

She was undercover and was ready to bust a major drug dealer that was wanted in several states for murder of several people and even bank robberies in which he had also shed blood. But Serena wasn't scared of men like this. It was a normal activity to bust the bad guys for her. No matter how big or how tuff they were on the outside, Serena was always just one step ahead of the game. She had mastered self defense, going to her sparing classes every week and of course fighting with her older brother helped a lot too.

Still the 23 year old women walked down the street, cool, calm, and collected, as if she was going to the park and not about to bust a criminal wanted in half of the United States. She made her way inside the dirty building that smelled of crack, cocaine, and heroine. Serena hated taking these kind of cases. The kind where she had to be in the dirty spots of town. Her body cringed as she thought to her self at what a long shower she would take when she got home. She looked around the dirty building of trashed news papers and dirty old tiled floor. There was her back up partner Andrew sitting in the corner looking like some hard guy who belonged in a gang.

She looked at him as she looked at the apartment building number on the door. 223, this was it. She took out her gun from her side holding it up like a pro. She nodded at Andrew as he nodded back with his black shades on covering his brown eyes from her. Serena kicked the door with her leather boots as she found the unsuspecting criminal in bed with two other women in his ratty apartment.

"Freeze" Serena said pointing the gun at him as the women shot up from the bed. The man with too much grease in his hair put his hands up until he suddenly reached for his gun shooting at Serena. Lucky for Serena she dogged his bullet and took him out with her own gun.

"Andrew call for an ambulance and tell the chief that we got our guy" Serena said as Andrew pulled out his cellular. Serena looked at the man that was somewhat bleeding at the small place that she had hit. It would hold him down, no doubt about that. But just to make sure she still pointed her gun at him to make sure he wasn't moving.

"This is fucked up lady" The man shouted still holding his wound at his side.

"Yeah I know, but as my dad always said, shit happens"


	3. chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor moon

* * *

**__**Chapter 1**_

"Good job Serena and Andrew," the chief said as the place now was swarmed in with police to arrest the man, "You two are a great team. Keep up the good work"

"Thank you sir" Both of them said as they shook hands and watched their boss walk away.

"If you get some more guys in jail Sere, you just may get your promotion you want" Andrew said elbowing her playfully. She smiled and knew that she really did want that promotion. She was tired of just being so low in rank at her job, but hopefully with this bust she just might get what she wanted.

"Ah, I hope so" Serena said as the place started to clear out.

"Well I'm going to go home and take a shower. I feel so dirty just being here" She said as a rat ran across the floor.

"Oh please don't tell me that was a rat" Serena said closing her eyes in disgust.

"Yeup" Andrew said trying to tease her.

"Alright I really got to go now" Serena said as she walked away from Andrew.

"See you at work tomorrow" Serena said as Andrew stood there looking at his partner of 2 years.

"Alright, get some rest" he said. She waved for a response.

'I really got to get home' Serena thought to herself as another rat ran across the floor.

Serena got home around her usual time of 7:00 in her tiny apartment. Tiny it was, it was still a cozy place, as cozy as she tried to make it. She threw her keys on the coffee table and slouched down on the couch. She reached for the remote and flicked on the television. It turned on and then instantly flicked off.

"What the hell" Serena said out loud as she turned on the television again. Still it didn't turn on. She went to her light switch and flipped in on. No lights went on as she looked around the room. She let out a big angry breath as she went to her kitchen drawer. She went through the stacks of bills that she had pilled in when they came. She usually paid everything when it was due, but at times forgot. She flipped through until she found her electricity bill that was due almost a week ago.

"Nice" She said sarcastically. She slouched back down on her couch and took a deep frustrated breath.

"I need some good sex" Serena said to herself as her cat Luna jumped up on the couch. Serena hadn't had sex in a good 6 months and was craving it like a PMSing women craved chocolate. Her boyfriend Alan had been out of town on a business trip and wouldn't return until a month later. Alan was the best boyfriend that Serena ever had. Instead of stopping her from her dangerous job and making her be some kind of house wife, he allowed her to do what she had a thrill doing. Even though he was a great boyfriend to her she always wanted more. He wasn't the best in bed, and usually he was always too busy. Every time there was a business meeting, or a trip he had to attend.

Serena looked around her lonely, empty apartment and sighed until she got a whiff of herself.

"Eww, I need to take a shower" Serena said out loud as she took a long shower that she desperately needed.

The next day Serena proceeded into work with her black mini and white blouse, turning heads in the office. But Serena was always all about business, she didn't take one look back at the men who were looking at her.

"Serena can I see you in my office" The chief said as she sat at her small desk that was filled with paper work.

"Sure" She said not knowing what he wanted to tell her.

'Please let me get a promotion, please let me get a promotion' Serena thought to herself in her mind as she followed her chief into his office. Andrew was sitting in the chair on the other side of the room when they walked in.

"Andrew, chief what's… what's going on" Serena asked, knowing something was up now that Andrew was in the room.

"Serena please sit down" The chief said as she sat down in the chair next to Andrew still with a puzzled look on her face.

"Andrew would you like to give Serena the news?" The chief asked as he looked at Andrew.

"Why not" Andrew said. "Well Serena, I just wanted to tell you and the chief that I am quitting my job and moving to Italy with my girlfriend"

"Oh" Serena said a little surprised and shocked. "That's great" She said hugging him, knowing that he would go on to be happy.

"Serena, as I know you work well with partners, I'd like you to take this next case single handedly of course if you would like we will provide you with back up if you need"

"Sure" Serena said not sure whether she could do it, but then again after her next case she just might be able to get her promotion.

"This next case is a big one. This man," the chief started to say as he threw the folder of the next case on the desk. There was a picture of one of the most gorgeous men Serena had ever seen. Even Alan didn't look this good. The man in the picture had dark jet black hair that fell over his face and midnight blue eyes.

"is wanted for being the most notorious hit man out there. His Name Darien Shields. He is wanted for the death of political leaders and is going to make his biggest break yet. He will get over 20 million dollars for his next job. He's been on the wanted list for over 3 years. It's said that he will be going to Mexico after this is over with. Serena we need you to catch him before he goes over the border"

"No problem chief" Serena said as she took the file from him and left the room with Andrew.

Two days later the whole office had a going away party for Andrew. Their was a white iced cake that said "Good Luck" on it and balloons filled the bland and boring office as people talked and chatted with other co workers.

"Well I'll miss you Andrew" Serena said as she knew her next partner wouldn't be as good as Andrew was. She would have to teach her new partner the ropes and go through things step by step, and Serena definitely wasn't the best teacher in the world.

"I'll miss you too Serena and I'm sure you'll get that promotion you've been waiting for" He said as he smiled and she did too.

Instead of going home after the party Serena stayed after in her office reading up on her next case. This guy was definitely dangerous. He had his entourage of both men and women. They looked like normal business people, but then again most mafia people do. Serena just couldn't stop looking at this guy. He was so handsome. Serena closed the folder up and left the office to be undercover the next day.

* * *

**Hey guys, I am trying so hard to get this story up and running for you guys. It will get good don't worry. I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading you guys, please review. **


	4. chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon. **_

_**Chapter 2**_

Serena put on her leather boots that reached up to her knees. She had her jeans on folded up so she looked like Jennifer Lopez. She had a chocolate brown jacket on with a white wife beater on beneath it. She took her purse, and closed her door to her apartment. She wouldn't be returning for a while. She would have to leave her home in Seattle, and make her way down to California. She was excited though. She had never been to California, just she wished she was visiting the state on different circumstances. But she guessed this reason was good enough.

She landed in California around noon. The chief had told her that she would meet her back up there. She got off the plan to look for her partners that would help her with this new case. She saw two women there standing with another man as she walked up to them.

"You must be Serena, a brunette with green eyes said as she held out her hand to the blonde.

"Yeah" she said shaking the brunette's hand.

"I'm Lita, this is Mina" she said pointing to a blonde that resembled Serena.

"Hi" Mina said as Serena also shook her hand.

"And this is Seiya" Lita said pointing to the man with brown curly hair.

"Nice to meet you" Serena said.

"Nice to meet you too" Seiya said as Serena picked her suit case back up.

"Well I guess we'd better be going to our hotel" Mina said as she looked at her watch. They all took their belongings and headed out the door. They checked in at their hotel. Mina and Serena decided to share a room, as Lita and Seiya shared theirs.

"So who exactly is this guy we're supposed to be arresting?" Mina asked as they both unpacked their things.

"Darien Shields. He's one of the most notorious hit men out there. I guess he's about to make his biggest job, and we've got to stop him" Serena showed her the file on him that she had just pulled out of her suitcase.

"Wow, he's hot" Mina said as Serena laughed.

"I thought the same thing" Serena said as the girls giggled.

"Have fun with that one then" Mina said as Serena continued to unpack her things.

Later on that night Serena made her way out of the hotel. Her leather boots making noise as they hit the floor. She needed a drink, and I mean bad. She had noticed a bar around the corner from the hotel on their way in and decided to go there for a drink. She walked in as the men their eyed her. Once again she ignored men's stares at her ass and body, sitting down at the bar, trying to figure out what would hit the spot.

"Beryl do you know what could have happened today" Darien said to his red head girlfriend.

"What" she said as if nothing was wrong.

"Because of your little incident today, we almost got caught. Beryl, this next job is going to pay us good, and you just keep fucking up for me"

"Well then I'm leaving Darien" She said as she stormed out of the bar. Darien didn't really have the need to go chase after her. He was kind of glad she was gone. As he watched her walk out of the bar, he saw the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a body out of this world.

"What can I get for you" The bartender said as he looked at the attractive women behind the counter.

"Got any Bacardi silver" She asked.

"Yeah, will that be all"

"Yeah" She said as she waited for her drink, yawning.

"Hi" she heard a voice say behind her. Serena turned around to see the man, knowing that she would have to tell him something for him to make her leave her alone, but instead she was startled to see her bad guy standing right in front of her.

'He's better looking than he was in the picture' she thought to herself as she tried to make it seem like she had never seen his face before.

"Let me buy you that drink" He said sitting next to her with a smile on his face as he pulled out his wallet and put his money on the counter.

"Thanks but, you didn't have to do that" Serena said as she really couldn't believe how handsome he was.

"Ah, I know, but when I see a beautiful women I have to do something for her" He said with a grin.

"My names Darien Shields by the way" He said putting out his hand for her to shake it.

"Serena Williams" She said shaking his hand while taking out her cigarette. Before she could pull out her lighter he already pulled his out lighting her up. She looked at him and smiled after she blew out some smoke.

"So your names Serena, new in town?" He asked as she took a drink of her beer.

"Actually I'm just here on business" She said to him with a smile.

"What do you do"

"Oh, I'm actually a flight attendant" She said lying through her teeth.

"That's a nice job" He said as they continued conversation. By the end of the evening they had talked for over an hour, talking and laughing.

"Hey, what do you say that we get out of here" Darien said as Serena's laugh and smile start to fade. Serena thought for a minute. Something was definitely going to happen if she went with him, and two she would be cheating on her boyfriend. On the other hand, she would be getting useful information about him.

'Wait' she thought to herself, 'what information would you be getting about him if you slept with him, how good he is in bed. Oh yeah the chief will appreciate that on the file' she thought. Serena looked at him again.

'oh fuck it'

"Sure" Serena said as he took her hand and walked out of the bar.

He drove her to his penthouse apartment where she looked around in awe at his apartment.

'Oh come on he can't be a criminal' she thought as she looked around his apartment. It was cozy and decorated better than her mediocre apartment.Pictures hung of family members and it seemed friendly enough, just like him. This guy couldn't be a crimnal, he was actually wanted for murders.

"Who's that" She asked him as she looked at the picture of him and another woman togather. She had hair like him and black eyes. Darien looked over to what she was pointing at.

"Oh that's my sister Rei. Why did you think that was my girlfriend or wife" He asked as she looked at him and smiled.

"Nice place" She said as he took her coat from her, revealing her small wife beater and what was under it. He smiled as he thought to himself what he would do to her.

"Thanks, you know," He said as she turned around to face him, "you look better without the coat" He said as she smiled at him.

"I bet you want to know what I look like without the shirt" She said seductively as she backed up against the wall. He leaned over her, to where she could smell his cologne'. He leaned in to give her a gentle kiss. He wrapped his tongue around hers only to make her want more. She pulled him closer to her, so that she could really feel the bulge in his pants get more and more noticeable.

She slid his jacket off of him as he proceeded to take off his shirt. He had the best body that Serena had ever seen. She trailed her hands up his muscular chest and then put her arms around his neck. He took his hands and took her wife beater off to reveal what he had been waiting to see the whole night. He kissed her hard on the neck and moving down towards her breast as he took her bra off. Instead of going straight for them like Serena had anticipated him to do, he massaged them with both hands, making them hard as she moaned with the sensation he was giving her.

When they were hard he started to suck one of them still massaging the other one. He made his way back up to her mouth kissing her hard. He kissed his way down until he made it down to her pants, and took them off of her after he had slipped off her leather boots. He took his pants down pushed her harder up against the wall taking her right then and there. She had never done this before, not with Alan. She had always been in a bed with clean nice fancy sheets and nice soft music playing. Never had she had been fucked on the wall before.

When he was done, they both still wanted more. He carried her as he threw her onto the bed and then pounced on her like a hungry beast. He entered her hard as there hips hit each other hard in the process. Serena yelled out as she came close to the end. He didn't slow down for her though, he only came harder and harder with every thrust. She could swear she was seeing stars as she came. When he pulled out of her she felt dizzy as she hit the pillow.

'Wow' she thought to herself as Darien lay next to her. She moved closer to him as he held her, still breathing heavily.

**Well what do you think. Yeah I am still trying to figure out where I'm going with this. Hope you enjoyed it. Update soon and please review. **


	5. chapter 3

**_Yo Homie I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 3 **_

Serena woke up to find the young, handsome man next to her in bed. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she got them back in focus.

'Nice' she thought to herself as she looked around. This was going to be fun explaining to the chief back home. Serena looked over at the criminal beside her and looked at him as he slept soundly. He looked more like a little boy than he did a hit man.

'You've got to get yourself out of here before he wakes up…' Serena thought to herself as his eyes slowly opened to find the angel next to him wide awake.

'To late' she thought.

"Morning" She said as he pulled himself up.

"Morning. What time is it?" He asked as she looked at the clock on her side of the bed.

"It's 10:00" She said as if it didn't faze her.

'Oh shit 10:00' She thought. She had to get back before the rest of her back up woke up and wondered where she was, much less why she had the same clothes on that she had the day before.

"Oh my God I have to go" Serena said jumping out of the bed naked.

She grabbed her boots, paints, bra, and shirt.

"Shit, where's my…" She started to say as Darien held up her black thong.

"Right, thanks" She said taking them from him as he watched her get dressed. She grabbed her purse and started to head out of his bedroom as Darien hurried to put on his robe.

"Thanks for everything" Serena said now thinking to herself if she should have said that.

"Wait" Darien said as he came down the hall, stopping her before she walked out the door. "Why don't you stay a little longer"

"Well you see I was supposed to be somewhere right now" Serena said trying to figure out what she would tell everyone back at the hotel.

"Well since you have to go then, can I see you sometime later" He said giving her a soft, gentle kiss on the lips. She wanted to sink onto the floor but he held her up with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sure" She managed to get out.

"Promise" He said kissing her neck.

"Yea… yeah" She said stuttering.

'Oh I don't want to go' she thought to herself.

"Well can I get your number" He said with a smile.

"Oh yeah right," she said, "I'm such an air head. Do you have a pen?" She asked as he passed her a pen. She wrote her number down for him on a piece of paper and she got his number. With one last kiss that they both wanted to last Serena walked down as he watched her walk down the hall to the elevator.

'Open up damn it' Serena thought to herself as the elevator door seemed to take forever to open. When it did open there was a red head that walked past her and gave her the evil eye. She bumped into her as Serena got onto the elevator.

"Walk much" Serena yelled to her as the red head looked back at her.

"No but I bet you do" Beryl said as the elevator closed and Serena saw her reflection. She realized what the red head had said to her. She was implying that Serena was a prostitute.

'Oh bitches are everywhere aren't they' Serena thought to herself as she did examine her reflection. She kind of did look like a hooker. Hey but she did look hot.

'Who cares' Serena thought as she walked out of the prominent hotel.

Over at the hotel Mina wondered why Serena hadn't been there. Her bed was still made and her suitcase still in the corner not fully packed.

'Where could she possibly be' She thought to herself as the blonde suddenly made her way into the room to see Mina sitting at the small table with a bagel and coffee.

"Oh hi Mina"

"Hi Serena, where exactly have you been?" She asked as she looked at Serena and realized that she still had the same clothes on that she had yesterday.

"Ahh I was out" Serena said like a teenager trying to escape possible questioning from her mother.

"With who" Mina said with a smile.

"Well that's the good news, I found the criminal, Darien Shields"

"What!" Mina said with wide eyes.

"Yeah I um…"

'Think Serena think'

"I spied on him" She said quickly.

"Wow Serena, you work hard" Mina said oblivious to the fact that Serena did work "hard" last night.

"Right you no I always get them to cum, I mean get the job done" Serena exclaimed. ' you dumb ass' Serena thought to herself as she thought about her last comment. Mina looked at her strangely and continued to write her report up on her laptop on the tiny table. Serena sat on the edge of her bed, that had not yet been slept in, by her anyways, and took out the folder on her nightstand. She opened it to hold the picture of Darien in her hands. She smiled and put it away, mentally smacking herself for her minor daydream until a knock came on the door.

"Come in" Mina called still typing. Seiya and Lita came into the room in black attire. Lita had her dark "matrix" glasses on a corset like top with black slacks that clung to her hips and legs. Seiya was in a leather jacket and a pair of black shades, similar to Lita's.

"Are you two ready?" Seiya asked as Mina stood up in her black out fit that Serena had not noticed before.

"I'm sorry, but where exactly are we going" Serena asked, knowing that she was the boss of the whole operation.

"Darien Shields has a meeting today with one of his latest clients. It's at some hall and we've got to pose as new clients" Lita explained. Serena's eyes grew wide, knowing that she couldn't be undercover now that she had already slept with him.

"All four of us" Serena asked hesitantly, knowing there was no way she could capture this man if she tried to change her whole story about herself from the one he heard last night at the bar.

'you've got to think fast Serena'

"Um…," She said trying to regain her leadership stance and tone in her voice, "why don't you three go and pose as his new client, and I could meet him and get some information on him, and maybe try to see what he does in his business affairs if he trusts me enough to introduce me into that environment" Serena said satisfied with her response.

"Wait your saying that you can make this man trust you and show you his environment by the time he completes his clients request?" Seiya said dumb founded as the Lita and Mina also gave a look of disbelief.

"I've done it before" Serena said confidently.

"You're the boss" Seiya said without an option to object to Serena's idea.

"Well we'll meet you up there then Serena" Mina said as she grabbed her purse and went out the door with Seiya and Lita. Serena flopped her head on the bed and let out a frustrated sigh. What had she gotten herself into this time.

When Serena was dressed in her knee high boots, corduroy jacket, and had her hair in a pony tail she walked out the door, putting her shades on as she walked out of the hotel building. She looked out onto the busy street looking for the building at where her criminal was located.

Mean while, Darien sat in a corporate executive chair waiting for his latest client to come in with the money they had agreed upon. Darien, and three other men and a woman sat with him at the big cherry wood table. The men were Josh, Ron, and Alan. They were all in the business of high profile crimes with Darien. All four of them were on America's most wanted list. All three men were strong physically and mentally, yet they still looked up to Darien as their ring leader, the puppet master who pulled the string, the man who made ALL the deals. Sitting at the table was also a woman, Darien's sister Rei. She was a medium height woman with a soft face and a curvy figure, but beyond her physical characteristics laid a fire blazing inside of her. She had joined her brother's business when she was 18, she was now 21 and it wasn't likely that she was getting out of it anytime soon. She sat in the chair with her arms crossed in a red corset like top with black pants and boots that would intimidate any man if she threatened to kick his ass.

"When the fuck are they gonna' get here" Rei said, patience running thin.

"They said they'd be here soon Rei, read a magazine or something" Darien said trying to ignore his sister's impatience.

"Oh shove it up your ass Darien" Rei said leaning back into her chair. Darien looked at her and gave her a brotherly glare in which meant to shut her mouth. Soon the door swung open revealing a plump man with gray hair in his 40's came through the door in a business suit with the rest of his closest employees of the business. Behind his group of people came Seiya, Lita, and Mina walked in with them, undercover as clients who were also wanted to make a deal with Darien.

"Mr. Shields" The man said shaking Darien's hand.

"Mr. Johanson" Darien responded, sitting back down in his chair.. Darien in a forceful tone made it clear he was here to talk business.

"So Mr. Johanson do you have the money" Darien asked.

"Yes, but here's the deal. I want you to make the hit, get the drugs(AN: Darien is also a drug dealer, just FYI) and then you'll get the other half of the two million.

"That's not what we agreed" Darien said upset but maintaining his smooth way of a business.

"Well that's the deal, we're both business men, I think we can agree on these terms. I mean it's still a good deal Mr. Shields, you get half thetwenty millon now, and the rest when the job is done" Mr. Johanson said satisfied as he sat back comfortably in his chair. Darien started to laugh slightly at this man's cocky ness, and regained his composure again.

"Mr. Johanson," Darien said placidly, pulling out his gun, "I think we can agree that I get all the money now, and do the job later" Darien said rubbing his gun slightly with his hands.

"Mr. Shields, you wouldn't shoot me if you had the chance" Darien pointed the gun right at Mr. Johanson as he stood up, putting fear into Mr. Johanson's eyes.

"Mr. Johanson, I kill people for a living, what makes me think I won't kill you" Darien said making sure Mr. Johanson had heard him loud and clear.

"Becuase of the men standing behind me" Mr. Johanson said gesturing to the tall men behind him, who looked more like body gaurds than anything. Darien looked up at them as one of them craked his knuckles. Darien gave a grin and then looked back at Mr.Johanson.

"I want my fucking money" Darien said forcefully.

"It's half or nothing" Mr. Johanson said looking more like the godfather as he carressed his gold rings.

"3/4"

"Sounds reasonable" Mr. Johanson said nodding his head in acceptance and agreement.

"Sounds good enough to me" He said putting his gun back, shaking Mr. Johansons' hand.

"I'll see to it that the job will be done as soon as possible" Darien said taking the breifcase and handing it to Ron who was sitting next to him.

"You better Darien, or Mr. Shields, they'll be some damage to pay" He said as he walked out with a grin, his body gaurds close behind him.

Lita, Seiya, and Mina watched Mr. Johanson and his entourage walk out of the room, hearing the whole conversation that had gone on before as Darien motioned for them to enter.

"Hello, I talked to you breifly over the phone, Mr. Kilmore right?" Darien asked with a business like smile.

"Yes that's right" Sieya said.

"Well, Mr. Kilmore, what is it that you're here for, a hit or drugs"

"A little bit of both, we have some clients that have their eye on about 200 pounds of coke"

"How much are you willing to pay" Darien said getting straight to business.

"1 million dollars" Lita said, making herself look like more than just an assistant to Seiya.

"And what about the hit" Darien said lighting a cigar.

"This woman here" Mina said taking out the picture of Serena. The three of them had agreed they would use Serena as bait but Serena was unaware of this, even though she was the boss of this case. Darien stared at the picture for a moment, seeing the smiling blonde who he had met in the bar that night. He swallowed hard and put the picture back down, thinking of how he had to kill such an angel, but his money meant more than his morals at times. He was a business man and that was that.

"And how much for the hit" He asked slowly.

"2 million" Lita said as she studied the man who seemed to be loosing his composure. Darien regained his order and continued to speak, taking another puff of smoke from the cigar.

"Sounds good, um… well how about this, you show me the money first and I'll think about that last proposal"

"Ah… sure" Seiya said, knowing that they didn't have that kind of money.

"Could I talk this over really quick, outside" Seiya said grabbing Lita as Mina followed behind them.

"How are we going to pay for that" Seiya said, trying not to loose his cool when they were outside in the hall.

"We're not, we just have to let him think that Serena's the one we want killed, this way Serena's new plan will work. I mean you can tell he's all business, he wont try to kill Serena until he's got his money in front of him, until then, Serena can just play her little games with him until she gets all the information she needs. Then we bust this guy." Lita said confidently. Seiya and Mina agreed that she was most definently right and that they should stick with the plan. I'll call to make sure we get the dates right, in the meantime, just leave it up to me" He said with a smile, shaking each of their hands before they left.

"Mr. Johanson, "Darien called out after his client, "3/4 right" He said with a smile as Mr. Johanson nodded. He picked up the picture again and looked at it, taking another puff from his cigar.

'I'm going to hate to kill such a beautiful woman' he thought.

* * *

**Hi guys, RoseyRose here, well I just wanted to summarize this chapter "Just a Lil' Bit" As 50 centwould say. lol. **

**So Serena is an undercover cop, we know that, and she's got three people to back her up on her new case to get Darienand his fellow "mafia" if you want to call it, in jail. So she sleeps with him (opps) and then she has to try and find a way to get as much information about what he does(aka: drug dealing and being a hit man) to put him in jail for his new deal with Mr. Johanson, who will pay Darien and his "Mafia" the most money they've ever seen. Okay Are we good so far, alright... so Lita, Mina, and Seiya, decide to go undercover as new clients to ask for drugs and a hit. Serena is bait, but Darien wont kill her until they show him the money. So until they do Serena, will basically, seduce him, i guess until you know, he gets put in the slammer ( Dare, don't drop the soap) lol. **

**well since that's taken care of, i will be updating soon, please be patient, i'm a busy person, not really but it just makes me sound special. hehe. :) thanks for reading. - RoseyRose **


	6. chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor moon **_

_RoseyRose _

**Chapter 4**

"Hey, man where's Beryl" Ron asked as he closed the suitcase full of money. Ron was a medium height man, who had bleached blonde hair and light blue eyes. His eyes were so blue they looked like ice, and when he wanted to be, they could be cold, almost like frost covered daggers. Darien took another puff of his cigar before giving Ron his response.

"I broke up with her. She wasn't cut out for this business. I need a woman that can really handle her self in this business, not some girl who thinks she can" Darien said while swiveling in his chair, looking out the window to the earth below the 60th story floor he was on.

"You know you look for love in all the wrong places man"

"I'll find her someday" Darien said thinking about his dream woman. He knew that when these two last deals were over with, he was going to get out of the country and live his life without any worries. This high profile business he was running was starting to wear him out. He wasn't always like this; in fact he hated what he did. To know how many deaths and the deaths caused by drugs were on his conscience was too much to handle at times. The only reason he had gotten into the business of hits and drug dealing was because he had to make a better life for him and his sister. His mother died when he had turned 16 when they lived in a bad area in Los Angeles. So being the adult at the time, he had to learn how to make the money. So nine years later, his business had grown and so had himself, he knew he couldn't do this job forever, he wanted better, and only asked god to give it to him one day.

Later on that day

Serena coughed at the smog in the city. 'Wow Los Angeles really is known for their smog' Serena thought. She had the address to the building but she couldn't find it. 'Great just great, now I'm going to miss my chance to get to Darien' she thought as she looked around the city. She took out her map and started to figure out where she was going.

'Okay so I'm here, where the hell do I need to go to get there' Serena said to herself mentally as she put her finger on the part on the map where she needed to be. She continued to walk, still reading the map, as she bumped into a hard chest.

"Damn can you watch..."Serena said as she looked up to see a handsome man with raven hair and midnight blue eyes starring at her with grin.

"Oh Darien it's you" She said as she scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Having a stressful day" he said, chuckling.

"No… I'm um… trying to sight see" She said thinking of a quick lie.

"What's so stressful about that?"

"I got lost" She said with a puppy dog face. He smiled and took her by the arm, with his suitcase still in his hands. Serena studied it for a moment, thinking he had one of two things in it. One: Drugs or two: money.

"Here why don't we go back to my place and I'll put my stuff up and I'll show you around"

"No that's okay" Serena said, trying to play hard to get.

"But I insist" He said with a grin as she put a seductive smile on her face.

When they reached his pent house Serena was expecting him to make a move on her, but instead he laid his suitcase down next to the couch and put his keys on the tiny stand by the door.

"Hold on for a minute" He said as he hung his coat up on the coat rack and proceeded down the hall where he was out of Serena's sight. Serena made sure she was out of his eye sight as she knelt down to open the suitcase. She put her ear to the suitcase and tried hear if she was getting the right combination as she unlocked it. She opened it to find loads and wads of cash inside. She closed it just as she heard him coming down the hall, but unfortunately she wasn't able to get back up by the time he came into the room.

"What were you doing" Darien said suspicious, with a cold expression.

"Um…I" 'Think damn it' "I lost the back of my earring last night, I was seeing if maybe it went under the couch. Ahh probably fell off in the bed no problem" She said shrugging it off as he smiled.

"Well here's the map"

"You mean you're serious" Serena asked as she looked at the map in his hand. She thought he was aiming for something else when he had invited her back into his house.

"Why what did you… oh, you thought we were gonna' fuck didn't you" He said laughing while Serena looked oddly confused.

"Yeah, isn't that what all guys think about, sex, girls, and cars" she said as he set the map down.

"Well I already slept with you, might as well spend time getting to know you" She smiled a "Julia Roberts" smile and Darien took her hand as they walked out.

'OO, Ice cream' Serena thought as she spotted an ice cream stand as she walked around sightseeing with Darien.

"I'm hungry, you wanna stop for some ice cream" She said gesturing over to the ice cream stand. The man behind the cart looked like a dirty hobo to say the least and Darien raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Serena, why don't I take you to a really nice ice cream parlor" He said with a smile putting his hands around her waist as they walked.

"We can just get some right here"

"I don't know if I trust that guy"

'You're the hit man and the drug dealer here' Serena thought to herself, wanting to look at him with a cocked eyebrow but instead she played sweet and innocent.

"Alright, if you're paying" She teased.

They sat down and shared a banana split, smiling and laughing, looking more like lovers than they really were. Darien, for being a hit man and drug dealer, had a great sense of humor that went perfectly with Serena's and the two laughed until their sides hurt.

"You sure do like bananas" He teased her as she took part of the banana from the ice cream.

"Yeah I do…wait that's mean" She said as she playfully punched him. Their laughing subsided as she looked out the window to see the busy street and the holly wood hills.

"How long have you lived here" She asked in a soft tone. Darien smiled and put his hands behind his head, stretching.

"All my life"

"You've never wanted to move or go someplace"

"I have, I think maybe I'm going to quit my job and go travel the world" She nodded her head and smiled.

"What exactly do you do" Serena asked as she took a spoon full of ice cream.

"I'm…a lawyer" He said lying just as Serena had before about being a flight attendant.

'Good lye' she thought as she smiled. "That's a good job. By the way you live and dress you should be very successful"

"Yes I am, but I'd give it up for some peace" She smiled sweetly and took another spoon full of ice cream.

'Oh I don't want to bust him now. He's not a bad guy'

Darien checked his Rolex watch and got up from the tiny booth they had been sitting at for more than an hour.

"Hey it's getting pretty late, you want me to drop you off at your hotel" Serena still had the spoon in her mouth and she slid it out slowly and seductively, with a smile just as seductive.

"I have a better idea"

In less than an hour later she was in his bed moaning and groaning at every sensation he gave her. He kissed down her stomach all the way down and when he reached her, he slid two fingers inside of her, pumping in and out of her with incredible speed. Serena arched her back towards him and grabbed the sheets hard. When Darien was done he slid into her and thrusted in and out hard. With most girls he tried to be as gentle as possible, but Serena liked it hard, so hard she gave him a work out. After a few hours they were done, and Serena laid on top of him kissing his chest as he stroked her long blonde hair that fell over his body. She looked up at him and smiled before she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep next to him. Darien looking down at her, an angel asleep on his chest, he too slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. After about half an hour later, Serena opened her eyes to see him asleep, just as she had planned.

'Good' she thought as she waved her hand in front of him and just like she suspected, he didn't move an inch. She looked at him and he didn't look like a criminal. He looked like a young boy. She smiled a loving smile but knew this was a job, it was her job, and she couldn't let her emotions get in the way. She slowly crept out of bed, deciding to snoop around. She crept as silently as a mouse into his study. She opened up file drawers to find stacks of paper and a revolver gun. She smiled picking it up.

'Figures' she said as she looked around some more after putting the gun back. She came across his paper from earlier that day marked "New". She reclined back in his swiveling chair and read through the papers. She almost dropped the entire stack when she saw her picture sitting there.

'They used me as bait those mother…' But she couldn't finish her thought when she heard foot steps coming down the hall. Darien had woken up for a drink but when Serena wasn't in bed he went looking for her. She fumbled with the papers and with her clumsiness she dropped half of them on the floor when Darien turned on the light to his study. He looked at her with eyes that were both frightening and angry.

"What the fuck are you doing Serena" He said as she scooped up the papers as best as she could.

"Um…I was…ah"

"You were what god damn it" He looked at her as she put the papers back. 'Oh shit shit shit' Serena thought as his look towards her only escalated.

"Were you going through my papers" He said in a high voice.

"They fell" She said like a child. "I'm just gonna go" She said trying to hurry out as fast as she could but just as she crossed his path he took her hard by the arms and pushed her up against the wall.

"What did you see" He asked in a horrible and frightening tone.

"Nothing, I told you they fell" He saw the innocence in her eyes and he let go off her as she stood against the wall. "You're not a lawyer are you" She asked as if she were reading off of a script to convince him that she wasn't a cop. He shook his head looking at the ground. She eased a little closer to him, like a scared dog. "What do you do then?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you" He said in a non joking manner. Serena swallowed hard and eased still closer to him.

"It can't be that bad" She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm a hit man…and a drug dealer" She put on a facade like she was completely shocked and at a loss for words when he told her.

"And now that you know I have to kill you" Darien said knowing he had to kill her either way, why not get the job done now.

"Wait!" Serena exclaimed putting her hand up to stop him. "What if instead of killing me, here's an option, why don't you take me under your wing, an assistant, an apprentice" He shook his head and walked down the hall away from her. Serena saw his grim face and she walked after him.

"Why not"

"You don't know what it feels like to have so much death on your hands Serena. I don't want that from you. You're successful as a flight attendant, why would you want this" He said sitting back down on the bed.

"Because. Wouldn't it be nice if we could work together? Like Bonnie and Clyde or something. I mean I've had problems with the law, it wouldn't be anything new" She said rubbing his back as his head was still down, hair shadowing his face from her. 'That wasn't a complete lie, I did get caught egging that house one time' she smiled at him but he couldn't see, he was buried in his own misery.

"What do you say uh" She said kissing his cheek. "It'll be alright Darien, I promise" She edged closer and closer to his lips until she finally kissed him, gently, like an angel. He looked up at her and smiled as she did the same.

"Alright, just don't fuck this up will ya'" He said with a grin as she chuckled. Once he laid down, she laid there beside him, caressing his head like a mother would. She kissed his cheek and she took his hand into hers. And so it was they were partners in crime.

* * *

**Sorry that took so fucking long to update. Believe me I've had a lot going on, so I'm so sorry out there to all my readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry, home girl is looking out afta' ya'll, you'll get your other chapter. In the mean time I'll be working on my new story, "A memory away" Thank ya'll for all your reviews keep it up. **


End file.
